Forbidden Memories
by Celirene
Summary: Just as the title says, first AU IY fic, Inuyasha is having dreams of a long lost companion, When he finally remembers her name, does he really want to remember what she has to do with his past? YAOI in later chappies R&R!


Forbidden Memories  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Is It A Dream, The Past, An Omen?  
  
....Darkness? Is this a...a dream?...  
  
...I hear...a voice, but where's it coming from?...  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
...yes...  
  
Can you feel my want, my need...my desire to be..found?  
  
...Yes, but..who /are/ you?..Why can't I..?  
  
*eyes try to focus, senses try to pinpoint where that soft, melodic voice is coming from beyond the shadows*  
  
Can you see me.. ..Inuyasha?  
  
...What?....How do you know my name? The hell kind of question is that?!  
  
*surprised by his addressed name, ears prick to the gentle tapping of footsteps, a silhouette steps forward about to be revealed in the spotlight above him*  
  
Inuyasha...please...help me...  
  
...How the hell can I help you, when I don't even know where the hell you're coming from?! Who ARE you?!  
  
*yells at the surrounding darkness, to be answered by his own echoes as the silhouette fades into the nothingness as quick as it appeared*  
  
....WAIT!! Who are you?!..  
  
I....nu...ya..sha  
  
=============== "Inuyasha..Inuyasha are you okay?! Let go of my arm!"  
  
A voice but, not even as silky as the one in his dream. Inuyasha opens his eyes to meet face to face by a slightly angered chocolate gaze framed by raven hair.  
  
"Ka- Kagome.." the inu youkai barely whispers gaining focus to see the fifteen year old girl an inch from his own face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he yells more annoyed than pissed from being tugged back into reality and away from his confusing dream.  
  
Kagome jumped back slightly startled clutching her blue sweater with her free hand as if trying to clutch her heart to slow down it's rapid beating.  
  
"What am /I/ Doing?! What are YOU doing?!" she replied more angered as his grip on her arm increased. "Let go of my arm!"  
  
She yelled causing Inuyasha to wince due to his acute hearing and throw back the arm, he had no idea he was holding, back to the owner with enough force to have Kagome stumble back a few steps and nurse her wrist.  
  
"Ouch..." Kagome rubbed her wrist once more know there'd be a bruise by tomorrow.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep Inuyasha..." her eyes lowered with sadness.  
  
"I thought by the sound of your voice.that you.that you were having." she blushed knowing it she was going to sound like a concerned mother "....a nightmare."  
  
She said lowly. 'Of you dreaming of Naraku killing Kikyo again...' She thought holding back the urge to shudder.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the change in her voice, but couldn't bring himself to apologize for being rude or that he hurt her as he felt the eyes of his companions upon him.  
  
So far they picked up some driveling fox demon that annoyed the hell out of him, and now their new addition, a monk with a perverted streak on hitting on Kagome whenever he thought the saffron eyed dog demon wasn't looking.  
  
"You baka! You should apologize for being mean to Kagome, she was ONLY trying to wake you up from your bad dream!"  
  
The little fox demon looked up at Inuyasha whose eyebrow began to twitch by the tone of the chibi kitsune youkai. To make it worse the monk had to put his two cents into the mix.  
  
"I'd have to agree with Shippou, Inuyasha...grabbing Kagome in your sleep and not even apologize for-" he was cut off by the pissed expression gracing the sitting dog demon as he began to lightly growl.  
  
"Miroku...it's all right."  
  
Kagome said with a gentle smile no longer rubbing her wrist as she talked to the monk beside her. "I should've left him alone, after all, he was sleeping and it was rude of me to wake him up..."  
  
She gracefully turned on her heel to leave but Inuyasha stood up quickly and shoved his way past Miroku and Shippou to gently grab Kagome's hand causing her to turn and look into his golden eyes slightly startled.  
  
"Look Kagome...I'm..sorry all right? I didn't mean to hurt you in /any/ way..."  
  
He said lowly before turning, not bothering to wait for a reply from the dark haired girl, as he made his way swiftly towards the woods in a streak of red and sterling.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Kagome said perplexed by his sudden change in demeanor as she tucked some stray strands behind her ear watching the white haired half demon with the golden eyes and red kimono, disappear into the darkness of the woods.  
  
Looking forward from the hut they were staying in temporarily, she couldn't help but feel a bit happy and confused at the same time. Inuyasha.the stoic half dog demon, just apologized to her and meant it. Casting her dark brown eyes, she noted the darkening of the sky and how Miroku and Shippou were waiting for her to enter the hut for her own protection. Giving the sky another glance she sighed contentedly.  
  
"A night with no moon, yet it still shines brightly as if the moon is hiding behind the sky...."  
  
"Kagome...what are you talking about?"  
  
The childish voice brought her out of her thoughts and she silently cursed that she spoke her thoughts out loud as she looked down to the young fox demon by her side. Smiling, she picked him up as she walked towards the vacant hut.  
  
"Nothing Shippou.say.who's hungry!"  
  
Kagome giggled as Shippou's stomach gave a tiny rumble to answer her question.  
  
=========== Meanwhile =======  
  
With the darkening sky and the sweet smell of what the night offered, Inuyasha sprinted through the forest going to the darkest place he knew of before stopping to catch his breath.  
  
"Damn...how could I forget that the moon less night was today..."  
  
He panted as his golden eyes dimly glowed upon the tree where he was once asleep for fifty years.  
  
"No one will have to know...no one doesn't have to..."  
  
He strained out before dropping to his knees to take in ragged breaths as the change within him began.  
  
Forcing his eyes open, he watched as his claw like hands shifted and changed into human hands, even though he couldn't see, he could feel his velvety soft dog ears shift from the top of his head to the side being replaced by a pair of normal human ears.  
  
He shuddered, as the feeling brought an icy hot feeling, and had to grit his teeth as he felt them go up from fangs into normal teeth. Looking at his hands, Inuyasha saw the saffron glow from his eyes fade into nothing knowing his eyes changed from golden into the darkest of gray-violet. Tilting his head forward to catch his breath, a blanket of silky raven hair fell forward indicating that the transformation was complete...Inuyasha was human.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Inuyasha breathed as he shuddered from the transformation. Looking around the darkened, peaceful woods he slowly took stand to feel the gentle breeze comb through his hair.  
  
"In...nu...ya...sha"  
  
The wind seemed to whisper his name, forcing the dog demon to snap his eyes open to whirl around looking for the source.  
  
"That...voice..." he whispered as his eyes narrowed, looking at his surroundings and straining his human senses to their limit, he found once again nothing.  
  
"Meh...it's probably nothing..." Inuyasha concluded "But...I better sleep up here tonight just in case." He added as he climbed up the Sacred Tree.  
  
Finding a branch high enough so demons wouldn't get to him and low enough for him not to hurt himself when jumping down, Inuyasha triangled his arms behind his head getting into a comfortable position.  
  
"Who the hell keeps calling me?" he yawned out before letting his half lidded eyes close for some rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dreaming ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ( *walks into the story and does the Wayne's World thing* Diddly do diddly do diddly do! *walks off* ^-^ ) Inuyasha's POV  
  
I opened my saffron eyes to look upon the Great Hall of my father's palace. Wait...but aren't I human?! And the hell's Sesshoumaru doing here?! Wait...he looks...younger...my father's alive? This place seems so familiar yet...why? I look at my attire.dark red kimono.not my fire rat one, but one made of silk.  
  
"Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" that voice...I nearly jump out of my skin at the familiar deep booming voice of my father.  
  
I turn my head to see Sesshoumaru who sat on my father's right side look at me with mild amusement dancing within his eyes that are so alike mine. I gaze up at my father's stern face with his sterling hair flowing to the floor from his throne like a mercury river as he arches his brow.  
  
'The hell's goin' on?' I wonder as I shake my head absently at my father who chuckles in amusement.  
  
"It's quite natural for every youkai to be nervous during his coming of age celebration..."  
  
My father states and my sensitive hearing catches my older brother mumble about me being a half bred hanyou. Yet, for some reason it's not as harsh and cold as he would...wait...did my father just say my coming of age?!  
  
I'm...I'm only turning sixteen?! The hell's goin' on?! Before I can realize what's goin on they bring on my possible mates to be. In rows of perhaps fifty women of different demonic races I decide to go along with what ever is goin' on and give them a quick glance.  
  
Each girl was a pure bred demon, dressed in the finest of cloth, yet with all the make-up and gowns and fake ass smiles, none of them brought my attention to them. They'd curtsey and I'd nod my head and then they'd do a talent that was supposed to entertain me.  
  
Well, at least Sesshoumaru is having a bit of fun.tch' like the dog demon he is, he's practically drooling over this wolf female whose rack was practically bulging from her purple satin top.  
  
My father looks at me expectantly, yet I close my eyes and shake my head wearily. My father runs his talons through his sterling mane and clears his throat catching the attention of all the hopeful demon princesses.  
  
"I appreciate all of you beautiful young ladies for attending my son's coming of age ceremony this evening," my father speaks for me and Sesshoumaru continues to eye that wolf girl who eyes him right back with blush across her cheeks. I sigh as my father continues.  
  
"Unfortunately....there is no one of interest of my-"  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
My father was cut off by a frantic wail and gasps echoed through out the great hall at the sudden intrusion. There stood a tora-youkai with fiery red hair, blazing emerald eyes and orange and black stripped tora ears with a matching tail holding a long chain wrapped along his knuckles.  
  
My father looked at the man calmly if anything, he was mildly curious at the tiger demon.  
  
"What brings you here Tora?" my father questioned with a superior voice lifting his chin up for good measure.  
  
The tora youkai grinned and tugged on the chain where came a slight whimper from behind the door left ajar. My ears pricked to the small sound and I glanced at Sesshoumaru to see if he noticed, yet he and that wolf girl seemed to have disappeared. Tch' go figure.  
  
"Forgive my intrusion Lord Inu-youkai, but my Lord has an offering, a full blooded tora youkai slave for you to do with what you wish."  
  
He finished feeling slightly uncomfortable by the piercing gold gaze my father gave him before yanking onto the chain to have what was on the other side show itself.  
  
"You bastard! Unhand me you stupid son of a bitch!" the voice hissed before yelping and falling to the floor in front of my father and myself.  
  
I couldn't speak. Here was this girl...no older than myself in some red belly dancer get up with her jet black hair was held in a ribbon as red as blood on top of her head as she fought against the chains that bounded her wrists together. Her ears were snow white with black tiger stripes, the same went with her tail that was currently bristled around her waist.  
  
"She has quite a tongue on her, yet what she lacks in etiquette"  
  
He started to have the girl sneer revealing her fangs as if a threat before the man continued. "She makes up in her exotic dancing, either or she's an okay slave and to make it better she's pure..." he winked at my father before throwing the chains on the floor not bothering to free the girl from her metallic bindings.  
  
For once she looked up at me and I felt my breath hitch. She had the most beautiful scarlet eyes I've ever seen, but before I could admire her for long she whips around at the crimson haired slave trader that kept her bounded to swing the free chain and have it wrap around his ankles. With little effort, she yanks on the chain, pulling it towards her to have the emerald eyed tora smash his face upon the marble floor staining it with his blood as the girl runs up to the now lifeless corpse and starts beating on it.  
  
"You free me! You free me god dammit! Please let me go!" her voice cracked at the end and her hair fell like ink across her back as her tail curled around her waist.  
  
"What is your name Girl?" My father demands ignoring the corpse upon the floor or that the fifty girls left thirty minutes ago.  
  
The girl whips her head about and locks eyes on my father before looking at me coldly to then Sesshoumaru to have herself calm down and her hair to fade from raven to sterling and finally answer.  
  
"It's..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ENDDREAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rene..." Inuyasha woke up with a start and almost fell out of the tree he was sleeping in.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to focus on the emerald leaves that shadowed his face. Lifting his hand he found it transformed back into his clawed youkai hands. He was a half demon once more. Turning his hand as if seeing it in a new light he meshed his brow in confusion before snapping his eyes wider.  
  
"I remember her...from my past..." he whispered before his snow white ears pricked to the faint sound of Kagome, Miroku, and young Shippou beckoning his name.  
  
TBC on Chapter 2  
  
R&R Please  
  
BTW Notes:  
  
Tora = Tiger  
  
Youkai = Demon  
  
Rene = pronounced Reen 


End file.
